recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kate.moon/Underground Market Roundup
I'm a little obsessed with the Underground Market. Part of Forage SF, the Market is a chance for food vendors to showcase their delicious food for a day while foodies gather to sample delicious offerings. I attended my third Underground Market (in a period of 2 months) and was wowed by the creativity and the vibrant nature of the food. Here's my roundup of what I loved the best! IMG_0099.JPG|Spanish Empanadas IMG_0101.JPG|"Fawaffles" Falafel Waffles! IMG_0102.JPG|Grass-fed Beef and Pork Sausage IMG_0108.JPG|Delicious Pork Sausage Hot Dog with Oyster Kimchi IMG_0109.JPG|Cute Jams from Jeannie's Jams IMG_0114.JPG|Moroccan Lamb Pies IMG_0116.JPG IMG_0118.JPG|Sweet and Spicy Mustard from Nanny's IMG_0124.JPG|Fresh Cracked Beans from Dandelion Chocolate IMG_0134.JPG|Fresh Mascarpone Crepe with Nectarines from Ina's Kitchen Mushroom Pate Chaud from Little Knock Little Knock is actually half of Rice Paper Scissors, two street vendors who specialize in Vietnamese pop-up restaurants in Mission, San Francisco. Their bahn mi is to absolutely die for. Today, Valerie of Little Knock was showcasing a mini-Vietnamese pot pie stuffed with mushrooms and pate. Delicious! Be sure to follow @littleknock and @kitchensidecar for their pop-ups. Salsa from Dos Gringos Dos Gringos are an adorable husband-wife team who make fresh, delicious salsa. Everything is made from scratch and amazing! I picked up a mild salsa for myself but they have a wonderful spicy one made from habaneros to cater to every level of spiciness. Follow them on Facebook! Kimchi Hot Dogs from Ahram Namu Kimchi Hot dogs? Kimchi? Weird? Totally amazing. Kimchi was like a more flavorful sauerkraut to these gourmet sausages. The ladies of Ahram Namu Kimchi make their own kimchi! It went perfectly with the juicy pork sausage. Kimchi and Pulled Pork Quesadillas from Monchi Foods In a true fusion fashion, Monchi Foods does Mexican street food with a Korean twist. Their quesadillas with kimchi and cilantro sauce are a must-try. Shirt Pocket Pies from Desperation Bakehouse These cute retro "Shirt Pocket Pies" reminded me of pasties from England. They're basically savory and sweet galettes/meat pies...the Moroccan Lamb Pie was my favorite! European Crepes from Ina's Kitchen A sweet lady fed me delicious, delicate crepes filled with meatloaf, salad drizzled with sweet dijon, and a dessert crepe made with homemade mascarpone. I almost cried while eating the dessert crepe...perfectly paired with some nectarines. You can find them at Ina's Kitchen! Blue Bottle Coffee Ice Cream from Frozen Kuhsterd Rounding off my dessert crepe, I tried Frozen Kuhsterd's awesome coffee ice cream, made with San Francisco's iconic Blue Bottle coffee! Probably one of the best coffee ice creams ever! There were also some amazing take-home options, like preservatives, honey, jam, the works. Some of my favorites? Jeannie's Jams There were so many unique varities of jams, that I couldn't try all of them fast enough! I loved the lime-y white nectarine and raspberry mango! Check out her many, many varities at Jeannie's Jams and follow her @JeanniesJams! Sweet and Spicy Mustard from Nanny's Mustard All of the mustard was amazing, but I especially liked the sweet and spicy mustard, and the brown sugar! My friend took home a jar of sweet and spicy. Follow Nanny @NannysMustard! Bean-to-Bar Artisan Chocolate from Dandelion Chocolate These folks know their chocolate. They literally do their own cracking, roasting, and everything to make their chocolate delicious and flavorful. And soon, they'll be coming to Valencia Street in the Mission! Check out website and follow them @DandelionChoco! Coffee Cookie from Fully Functional Cookies One of the most unique vendors, The Cookie Department were offering out-of-this-world cookies. Find out why they're so amazing here! Clearly, I can't choose my favorite from this amazing list of vendors! The vendors usually rotate so that regular market-goers have different options every time, and different vendors can showcase their food. Does this inspire you to go to the Underground Market? Have you gone? If so, please share your thoughts here. Category:Blog posts